Self Control
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "I bet you can't go one day without kissing Weiss!" [Yang and Ruby make a bet].


**The day of the soundtrack release I got really happy and just threw this together. No new episode for the rest of forever so I'll give this to you now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Self-Control

_"I bet you can't go one day without kissing Weiss!"_

Yang's challenging words still rang through Ruby's head as she walked down the hallway to class.

The dare had sparked from a normal conversation between herself and her elder sister, and somehow the blonde had gone off onto the tangent of teasing Ruby about her girlfriend; it was a favorite pastime of Yang's, after all.

Thus, leading to the bet that Ruby could not keep her lips off her girlfriend's for an entire day.

"_You're on!_" She had smirked at her sister. _"I have plenty of self-control!" _

Weiss had been in the shower at the time, but Blake had been there to oversee their agreement as they shook hands. The conditions were that if Ruby caved before midnight tonight, she would have to give up sweets for an entire week.

_I can do this._ Ruby thought presently. _And when I prove Yang wrong, she'll have to seriously complete all of my homework for a week. _Just thinking about it made Ruby put a spring in her step.

Weiss had gone on to class ahead of her that morning, so when she saw her girlfriend at her seat, Ruby skipped over to her.

"Why were you so intent on having me leave before you?" The heiress wondered as she slid over a bit to make room for her partner.

"Oh, no reason. I just needed to have a chat with Yang."

"If you say so..." Weiss casted her a sidelong glance. "But don't make me wait so long. I was beginning to get worried." She muttered, turning her face away as she felt a warmth in her cheeks.

Whenever Ruby had committed a mishap, Weiss would let her know by behaving in this manner. Ruby's role was usually to apologize by means of a kiss.

But as she leaned in toward that soft, familiar cheek, Ruby heard a grunt come from behind her. She growled under her breath as she turned back to glare at Yang who was muttering something to Blake.

"Hooo, caving already, are we sis?" Yang murmured.

Ruby forced herself to stop what she was doing and instead leaned back to hiss at her sister. "It's only the lips I can't do, right? The cheek is fine, isn't it?"

"Gee, I dunno. A kiss is a kiss..." Yang shrugged.

"Ugh. Fine..." Ruby mumbled as she turned back around, thumping her arms loudly onto the desk as she hunched forward, pouting.

When Weiss's mind finally registered that there were no rough lips upon her cheek, even after a full minute, she turned back to glance curiously at Ruby. Her eyebrows furrowed with concern as she saw how angry her girlfriend looked.

"W...What's eating you?" Weiss asked, clearing her throat in an attempt to sound like she did not particularly care.

"It's nothing." Came the short reply.

Weiss felt her heart beat a little faster after that, feeling uncomfortable with Ruby's reaction to her question. _Did I do something to offend her? _Weiss fretted.

She longed to reach out her hand, to cover Ruby's with her own, but before she could manage, the class began.

The rest of the day was hell for both of them.

Ruby was forced to sit through over seven hour's worth of classes and was unable to so much as kiss her girlfriend's hand in between.

During lunch, when a crumb had found its way onto those lips, Ruby held back a curse as she wiped it off with a napkin instead of her tongue.

When Weiss cut her hand on the spring of a notebook, Ruby got up to retrieve bandaid to cover it, but did nothing more.

She was aware of Yang chuckling in the background all the while, rubbing it in as much as she possibly could. She even went so far as to cuddle and kiss Blake just to torment her sister further.

And throughout the day, Weiss was rendered sick with concern that she had done something to make Ruby upset with her. She was also quite aware of her other teammates enjoying themselves more so than usual, and to be honest, it hurt when Ruby completely ignored all of her advances.

At the end of the day, Ruby was exhausted and Weiss was anxious for answers.

As the four teammates walked back to their room, Weiss casually attempted to bump her hand against Ruby's, an antic that would always ensure their fingers entwining. But Ruby had balled her hands into fists, and Weiss slackened her pace a step.

She fell back to whisper to Yang and Blake. "What is _up_ with her?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, princess?" Yang's grin was wider than usual, her hand tightly gripping Blake's; to be honest, for Weiss to see them that way right now hurt a bit.

"She's just pouting." Blake added, trying to hold off a smirk of her own.

"Yes, but why?" Weiss gazed longingly at her partner. "And it's not just that. She won't-" Weiss stopped herself from saying such a desperate-sounding thing as "she won't even hold my hand..."

"'She won't...'?" Yang urged, wanting to see if the heiress would crack that much.

"...Nothing..." Weiss mumbled.

She trudged behind Ruby the rest of the way until the reached their room. Her girlfriend kicked off her shoes and immediately climbed up to her bed, throwing herself unceremoniously down onto the mattress enough to make it bounce.

"Ugh, just four more hours..." Ruby muttered to herself as she glared at the clock. "I'll just go to bed early and be done with it..."

"Ruby..."

When she heard her name, Ruby quickly snapped her head up. Weiss peeked over the edge of her bed, looking uncertain before she carefully lifted herself up onto the mattress beside her girlfriend.

"Weiss!" Ruby quickly sat up and helped her over, and the heiress felt a bit better when their skin finally came into contact for the first time all day. "What are you doing?"

Weiss took a deep breath before she looked up at Ruby past her bangs. "Look, I'm not an imbecile. I know something's wrong. But I can't help you if you don't _tell me_ what it is."

"What?" Ruby asked tiredly; Yang's muffled laughter suggested she knew her sister was about to break just as much as Ruby herself did. "Nothing's wrong. I don't know what you're talking about-"

"Don't lie to me." Weiss took her girlfriend's hands in her own and pulled her in closer. Determined mist-blue pools locked with nervous silver ones. But then, Weiss's gaze softened. "I'm here for you, you dunce. So just tell me what's wrong."

_No no no no no no please don't please don't pleeeease..._

Ruby screamed in her mind as Weiss leaned forward. There was nothing within the bet that forbade Weiss from kissing Ruby, but the brunette knew for a fact that she would not be able to hold herself back from reciprocating if she let Weiss go through with this.

Therefore, Ruby did something she had never once done before regarding Weiss in all her life; she pulled away.

That action elicited two shocked gasps from their teammates below, but nothing struck Ruby harder than the expression on Weiss's face; she looked as though she had just been stabbed through the heart with a knife she had entrusted into Ruby's hands. Her eyes trembled with dismay and misery, her lips quivering, breath thin and fragile. Ruby's chest physically hurt, but she could tell Weiss was in much greater pain.

"Ruby... I..." Weiss whimpered, _whimpered_, as she slowly slid away from her.

It took all of this before Ruby realized how much of a colossal idiot she was.

"Oh my god _what am I doing?_" She threw her arms around Weiss and pulled her into a passionate embrace that would put Yang's rib-crushing hugs to shame as her words poured out like a tumbling waterfall. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry it was a stupid bet and I'm stupid and Yang's stupid and I'm sorry I love you Weiss, I love you I'm sorry."

She then pulled away just long enough to press her lips against Weiss's. After nearly a day of missing that sensation of the heiress's soft lips on her own, Ruby very nearly melted.

From what she gathered from Ruby's explanation, Weiss understood the situation quite well and relaxed her shoulders in relief. _Thank god she's not breaking up with me... _Before she ran out of breath, Weiss managed to kiss her girlfriend back enough that Ruby understood she was forgiven for her stupidity.

"Oh-ho! What happened to all that self-control you were talking about before, eh sis?" Yang's smugly triumphant words caused Ruby to lose her focus for a second and she ended up biting Weiss's lip by accident.

"Yang! Oh, god I'm sorry, Weiss!" Ruby went from growling to soothing in seconds as she turned back to the heiress who was now holding her mouth.

"Yep!" Yang locked her arm with Blake's as she conceitedly began her discourse. "I knew you wouldn't be able to do it. Looks like you'll be sugar-free for the next seven days!"

"Okay, whatever, just shut up!" Ruby whined. "Besides some things are more important!" To reiterate her point, she pulled Weiss into another kiss, making sure this one was more gentle due to the injury she had just given her.

"Welp, on the bright side," Yang went on. "Now that you've _officially_ lost, there's no point in holding back, right?"

Ruby snorted at her.

"Okay, come on, Blakey. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Slinging her arm around her own girlfriend's shoulders, Yang pulled Blake into the bathroom, mumbling about hair-brushing.

Ruby directed her full attention back to Weiss, who was still kneeling before her on the elevated bunk bed.

"I'm sorry, Weiss." She repeated. Ruby took the hand Weiss had previously cut on her notebook and placed a kiss over the bandaid.

"As long as you've acknowledged your mistakes... I'll let it slide." Weiss decided. "But only this once." She said sternly. "Don't _ever_ do this again, are we clear?"

"I wouldn't be able to if I tried." Ruby sighed. "Heck, I couldn't even manage to go through with it this time..." She pulled Weiss into another hug and smiled when she felt the heiress's hands on her back as well.

"So..." Weiss sighed. "Your utter lack of self-control has caused you the loss of one of your favorite things. You can't have any sweets for a week, huh?"

Ruby nodded once.

Weiss cleared her throat before she continued. "Well... I... I can make you something specially for when that's over..." She trailed off with a bit of a blush as Ruby's eyes sparkled eagerly. "But... how in the world do you plan on fairing through those conditions until then?" Weiss wondered.

"Oh, please." Ruby smirked. She wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck and pulled her into another kiss, warm and loving, before murmuring against those soft lips with a smile. "I've got something _much_ sweeter."

"You are such a dunce." Weiss pressed her forehead affectionately against Ruby's before their lips collided again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah not much of an ending but at the time I was too busy rocking out to the soundtrack to care.**

**Please review!**


End file.
